


Innocence is beautiful to see - won't you box it up for me?

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Feels, Gen, Mentions of Death, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Short Poems related to Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame1: Echoes and Whispers (Tony-centric, Gen)(will update tags as i write more)





	Innocence is beautiful to see - won't you box it up for me?

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer fucked me up and here you go. Im sorry. (Ironstrange if you reallllly squint - like realllly squint)

Blood dusted air, -stagnant

You’re not sure if you’re breathing anymore

 _“There’s nothing left”     -_ he whispers

 _“I hope they’ll remember you_ ”    - he echoes

 

Orange tinted skies - in your head

You’re not sure if you’re still there

 _“There’s nothing but ash”_ \- he whispers

 _“No hope left for you”_    - he echoes

 

Shaking arms – quivering voices

You’re not sure if you’ll forget

 _“There’s nothing left for you”_      - he whispers

 _“Hope wasn’t enough”_   - he echoes

 

Apologies ring through your ears

_‘Tony..’_

_‘Mr Stark..’_

You know you’ll never get to reply to either

 

Then,

 _“There’s no one left but you”_ -she calls

_“Oh my merchant…there’s no one left but you”_

She echoes

 

You close your eyes and whimper

_‘I hope you can forgive me ‘_

as you let go, 

 

 and

    slip

       into

          her

            arms.

 

 

Part of the journey is the end,

and you knew -

the endgame had begun

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :))
> 
> I live for comments!! More might come but don't expect much of updates guys ><
> 
> You can send prompts if you want more, though this is really my first time trying to write fan-poetry, so idk how it'll work out!   
> Tumblr: quirky-idealist


End file.
